Gas turbine engines are used to power aircraft, watercraft, power generators, and the like. Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses air drawn into the engine and delivers high pressure air to the combustor. In the combustor, fuel is mixed with the high pressure air and is ignited. Products of the combustion reaction in the combustor are directed into the turbine where work is extracted to drive the compressor and, sometimes, an output shaft. Left-over products of the combustion are exhausted out of the turbine and may provide thrust in some applications.
Economic and environmental concerns related to gas turbine engines, i.e. improving efficiency and reducing emissions, are a driving force behind increasing demand for components that can withstand higher temperature environments. A limitation to the efficiency and emissions of many gas turbine engines is the temperature capability of hot section components (for example, but not limited to turbine blades, turbine vanes, turbine blade tracks, and combustor liners). Technology improvements in cooling, materials, and coatings are required to achieve higher allowable temperatures for hot section components. High temperature materials, such as ceramic-based materials, may be excellent materials for use in gas turbines.